


Reacción Exotérmica

by plushiebird



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Español | Spanish, M/M, Science Experiments
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushiebird/pseuds/plushiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es la enésima vez que Sherlock tiene que cambiarse de escuela, esta vez fué con ayuda de Mycroft así que no será tan fácil hacer todo lo que se le plazca, pero conoce a un chico interesante, John Watson con quien forma una rápida amistad y quien le ayuda a hacer su primer desastre en la nueva institución.</p><p>Regalo de Valentín para Valeria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phylia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phylia/gifts).



> Básicamente me tocó escribirle su prompt de High School AU a Valeria (phylia) dentro de un intercambio hecho como parte de nuestra reunión de Día de San Valetín en SherlockMexicoandCo (http://sherlockmexicoandco.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Dénse una vuelta por la página y conóscanos.
> 
> Si notas algún error, siéntete libre de señalarlo, aún no tengo un beta.

Lo habían mandado a ese colegio porque así Mycroft podía vigilarlo, mami siempre hacía decisiones muy raras, al menos Sherlock lo veía así, como cuando él tenía 6 años su madre insistió en que aprendiera a tocar el piano y aunque Sherlock era (como en todo) muy bueno siempre despreció aquél instrumento, o al menos no  le parecía tan demandante y hermoso como algunos otros, así que después de algunos meses, escapó de la casa de su tutora y caminó por el centro de Londres, Sherlock siempre ha sido alto y muy seguro de sí mismo, así que no muchos se daban cuenta del chiquillo de 6 años caminando solo. Unas horas después la policía encontró a Sherlock en una tienda de música, con un violín (que le quedaba grande) entre sus manos el cual se negaba a soltar.

Pero habían pasado 11 años desde aquella vez y muchas escapadas más; hasta el momento cuatro escuelas habían expulsado a Sherlock por varias razones, como destruir el laboratorio, ridiculizar a los maestros y “no tener una conciencia colectiva, dificultad para relacionarse” como decía el reporte de la psicóloga de su última escuela. Ella era una incompetente que se acostaba con el director. Aún así, mami siempre se disculpaba y buscaba alguna otra institución educativa. Esta vez era diferente, Mycroft había intervenido y ahora Sherlock se encontraba dentro de un jaguar negro que lo llevaba a su nueva cárcel intelectual.

Mycroft es siete años más grande que él y a Sherlock le duele admitir que su hermano mayor es más “hábil” que él, después de todo fue él el que en algún tiempo le enseñó a desarrollar su intelecto. Su hermano estudió algo relacionado con política y muchos países y por lo que Sherlock ha deducido _es obvio_ que Mycroft tiene algún tipo de influencia sobre este nuevo colegio, ya que le aseguró a mami que Sherlock iba a estar bien vigilado y controlado.

Sherlock se ríe ligeramente mientras abre la puerta del coche y se dirige hacia el portón de la escuela, muestra su identificación y recuerda cuál es su primera clase del día _Matemáticas VI – Edificio A- Salón 103._ “¿Controlarme? Quiero verte tratar Mycroft, quiero verte tratar”.

La clase de matemáticas pasó sin mucho problema, Sherlock tuvo que presentarse y al final se mordió la lengua para no empezar a describir a cada persona en el salón, como la chica rubia que estaba sentada en un extremo de fila de asientos más cercana al profesor, _obviamente_ era una recursadora que no tenía el mínimo interés en la materia y como ya estaban casi a mitad del año ya había seducido al maestro. O quizá el chico del fondo que miraba hacia todos lados cada cierto tiempo, tratando de disimular que en realidad veía al pelirrojo 4 asientos delante y a derecha de él.

Los problemas  eran fáciles y tediosos, seguramente un grupo  no tan avanzado, el tema es funciones como parte de una introducción a la trigonometría.

Finalmente el maestro les da permiso para retirarse, son las 12 y Sherlock tiene la siguiente clase a la 1 pm, así que después de pasearse un momento por las instalaciones decide hacer lo que Mycroft le pidió que hiciera (después de todo era demasiado aburrido seguir caminando por otra hora). Tenía que pasar los edificios de ciencias y los de universidad, siguiendo hacia el este hasta llegar a los campos de entrenamiento, se supone que vería  a Mycroft ahí, no importando qué día o a qué hora quería hacerlo, él estaría ahí. Y efectivamente después de un momento de estar parado mirando el lugar ve a lo lejos a su hermano que como siempre está vestido con ridículo traje de tres piezas (no es que a Sherlock no le gusten los trajes, de hecho el siempre viste con uno de negro, pero los que su hermano escoge no son de su gusto) maniobrando su paraguas nerviosamente entre sus manos, mami le dio el consejo de siempre llevar un paraguas, así tendría algo en qué ocupar sus manos mientras estaba en situaciones difíciles de manejar, además de que le daba un toque elegante.

 Mientras Sherlock se acerca por detrás a su hermano, este lo saluda y le hace saber lo sorprendido que está de que, efectivamente, Sherlock hizo caso de sus indicaciones.

“No esperarás que haya otra cosa más interesante que hacer aquí Mycroft”

No se ven a los ojos, están parados lado a lado y Sherlock nota que su hermano está viendo hacia el campo principal, que está rodeado de una pista y en donde el equipo de rugby está entrenando. Sherlock resiste la tentación de preguntar por qué el lugar y qué está viendo Mycroft.

“Claro que no Sherlock, al menos no para ti, para mí este lugar está lleno de prospectos y de personas que tienen potencial para ayudar en mis proyectos” Mycroft hace una pequeña pausa, apoya la punta de su paraguas en el piso y lame sus labios. “Proyectos de los cuales nunca preguntarás Sherlock”

Sherlock asiente y abotona su abrigo, y así se quedan por unos minutos hasta que Mycroft vuelve a hablar.

“Sólo quería advertirte de una manera tanto amigable que aquí no harás lo que te plazca, le prometí a nuestra madre que esta vez terminarías la escuela y lograrías entrar a la universidad sin ningún problema grave, espero que por respeto a ella sigas las reglas que ahora te diré”

 El hermano mayor voltea hacia Sherlock, mirándolo a los ojos, retándolo a decir algo y  como siempre Mycroft sólo puede ver algunas cosas en los ojos grises-azules de su hermano, frivolidad, inteligencia y orgullo, seguramente sus ojos reflejan lo mismo y aún así los de Sherlock todavía tienen un brillo de entusiasmo. Sherlock devuelve la mirada, levantando su ceja en señal de que acepta el reto. Un pequeño pitido corta el ambiente y Mycroft saca su blackberry del bolsillo.

“Tengo que irme Sherlock y tú tienes clase en una hora” teclea una respuesta frenéticamente y pulsa enviar, vuelve a guardar su  teléfono y termina la frase mirando hacia la pista de entrenamiento de nuevo. “Debajo de las gradas en el segundo campo, nunca hay mucha gente ahí, sólo el sonido del viento, buen lugar para pensar, en tu cuarto encontrarás una llave para abrir la reja de acceso”

 Entonces empieza a caminar y se aleja con un paso relajado, Sherlock frunce el ceño y vuelve la mirada hacia la pista, los jugadores ya no están ahí.

Cuando faltan 10 minutos para su clase, Sherlock camina de regreso a los salones de ciencias y busca el C – 502, no puede evitar una pequeña sonrisa al recordar que sólo hay cuatro personas en esta clase avanzada de química, él incluido. Al abrir la puerta una chica de grandes ojos con su pelo atado en una cola de caballo se le queda viendo y le sonríe nerviosamente, aparentemente sólo ella y Sherlock han llegado.

En el salón hay seis mesas de trabajo distribuidas en dos filas, la chica está sentada en la mesa central de la fila de la derecha, así que Sherlock se sienta en la primera de la izquierda, dándole la espalda. Cuando Sherlock está a punto de salir del salón para intentar fumar un cigarrillo un chico algo pasado de peso entra al salón y lo saluda moviendo la cabeza,  entonces lo pasa de largo y saluda a la chica.

“¡Mike!” exclama ella y Sherlock puede decir por el sonido de una mochila cayendo al suelo que ella se ha levantado de su lugar para abrazar al recién llegado.

“Molly, actúas como si no me hubieras visto en siglos, nos vimos el viernes pasado.”

“Lo sé, pero  es algo tarde y el maestro no ha llegado. . . además el chico nuevo es algo intimidante” Molly baja su tono de voz al decir las últimas palabras, aún así Sherlock puede oírla.

Sherlock rueda los ojos y el maestro entra al salón, es alto,  un poco más que Sherlock, entre 30 y 35 años, recién casado (anillo de bodas demasiado cuidado para un hombre, así que es nuevo) y obviamente está participando en alguna investigación de la universidad (demasiados libros y reportes para que un profesor los cargue).

EL maestro se presenta y se disculpa por llegar tarde.

“Es este proyecto que me tiene ocupado todo el día, y de hecho eso quería decir, no podremos tener clase hasta el próximo lunes, debido a pruebas y compromisos que tengo, así que sólo presentaré al chico nuevo y pueden retirarse”

Sherlock trata de controlar las ganas de golpearlo y se levanta, dirigiendo la mirada hacia las otras dos personas en el salón. El maestro observa una hoja de papel mientras muerde  una manzana. “Holmes, Sherlock Holmes ¿cierto?” Sherlock asiente.

“Bueno, muy bien, bienvenido a la clase, tus compañeros son Molly Hopper. . .” La chica le vuelve a sonreír y esta vez hay un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas “Mike Stamford. . .” Mike vuelve a asentir con la cabeza “. . . Y John Watson” el maestro levanta la mirada de su hoja de papel para darse cuenta de que John no está ahí “¿Dónde está Watson?”.

“¡Oh! Dijo que no podría venir, entrenamiento de Rugby” Molly entonces se acerca al escritorio del maestro con un comprobante y se lo entrega, el maestro lo guarda, suspira, pide disculpas y se va.

Sherlock recoge su maletín y observa como Stamford se retira del salón y cuando se da la vuelta Molly está parada junto a él, Sherlock parpadea rápidamente para evitar un suspiro y le sonríe falsamente.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Tu nombre es Sherlock, es un nombre raro” hace una pausa y titubea “Bueno, eso no significa que sea feo de hecho es uhm. . . es muy interesante”

“Gracias” Sherlock empieza a caminar cuando Molly vuelve a hablar. “¿Te gustaría ir a la cafetería? O no sé. . . quizá puedo darte un tour por la escuela. ¿Eres nuevo cierto?”

Sherlock lo piensa y bueno, después de todo el primer paso para no tener tantos problemas es tener menos enemigos, así que se da la vuelta, vuelve a sonreír y acepta amablemente la invitación de Molly.

Después de un rato, Molly y Sherlock están sentados en la cafetería, Molly toma una limonada mientras Sherlock trata de deducir cuántos años lleva esa mancha de café en la banca de al lado. “Y bueno, ¿por qué estás en la clase avanzada de química? John, Mike y yo estudiaremos medicina”

Sherlock reacciona cuando Molly dice el nombre del chico que no asistió a la clase. ¿Qué no es algo raro que un jugador de Rugby tenga un interés genuino por la escuela (y que lo toma tan enserio como para faltar a la clase especial que toma para tener una ventaja sobre los demás al momento de entrar a la universidad)?”

“Me gusta la física y la química, aunque encuentro que una carrera universitaria puede centrar el conocimiento y reducirlo a materias tediosas y teóricas, así que mi futura decisión de carrera es un tema de poca relevancia en este momento”

Molly lo ve con una expresión de confusión mezclada con impresión, Sherlock no puede evitar una pequeña sonrisa, esta vez es sincera. Molly se levanta de su asiento y Sherlock la sigue.

“¿Ya no tienes clases?” Están caminando por el pasillo principal del edificio C, así que es obvio que Molly tiene alguna otra clase relacionada con biología, química o física, Sherlock responde negativamente y sigue con su cadena de pensamiento, _sólo han pasado cuarenta  minutos desde que salimos de clase, nuestra clase dura dos horas, eso descarta que caminemos hacia un salón._

Entonces Molly camina hacia la derecha y salen hacia el corredor que lleva a los campos de la escuela. _Visitará a sus amigos, acción innecesaria para mí._ Sherlock se detiene y Molly lo voltea a ver, preguntando con la mirada por qué se ha detenido. “Tengo que instalarme en mi cuarto, gracias por la compañía Molly Hopper”. Molly se despide, da media vuelta y sigue caminando, Sherlock hace lo mismo y se encamina hacia el edificio de alumnos.

 

El cuarto de Sherlock no es gran cosa, es prácticamente un cuadrado, con una cama individual a la derecha, junto a ella hay una cajonera pintada de un monótono color blanco desgastado al igual que todo el cuarto, el baño está a la izquierda, junto a un espacio vacío en el que estará su restirador. Sherlock se recuesta y no han pasado ni dos minutos cuanto Mycroft abre la puerta y se para a su lado.

"En un momento vendrá personal de la escuela para traer tu mesa de trabajo. Mamá te manda esto"  y así como llegó, se fue.

Sherlock se levanta y mira la pequeña caja que su hermano le dejó en la cómoda, dentro de ella hay varias cosas que él de un modo otro “aprecia”. Una clavija de su primer violín, su bufanda favorita y por supuesto su pequeño lente de aumento. Después de que todas sus cosas están en su lugar Sherlock puede seguir reflexionando acerca de la reacción de los metales alcalinos al contacto con el agua.

El martes pasa sin muchos problemas, es tedioso y aburrido como siempre lo ha sido la escuela, pero todo va bien. En física Sherlock tiene la oportunidad de dejar en ridículo a la mayoría de los alumnos, vaya, la verdad es difícil tratar de no destacar entre un montón de idiotas  y aficionados.

Cuando sus clases acaban, alrededor de las  3pm, Sherlock va a la biblioteca y consulta un libro de química inorgánica, el cual pide prestado y se dirige al lugar que Mycroft le recomendó. La llave de acceso estaba dentro del primer cajón en la cómoda de su cuarto.

Sherlock se sorprende al darse cuenta de que, en efecto este es un lugar en donde cualquiera podría hacer un uso correcto de su cerebro, el viento se colaba entre las gradas y daba un ambiente fresco, casi no había ruido, salvo por los esporádicos gritos de los deportistas que entrenaban en el campo adyacente. Perfecto.

Sherlock se quedó leyendo hasta la noche, cuando el frío empezó realmente a incomodarlo. Fue a su cuarto, bebió una taza de té negro e intentó dormir.

Miércoles y jueves fueron muy parecidos, salvo que el miércoles tuvo unas horas libres de más gracias a la falta de clase avanzada de química.  Los dos días tuvo que pasar algunos minutos con Molly, que seguía insistiendo en saludarlo, tratando (y fallando la mayoría de las veces) de empezar una plática interesante, aún así, Molly era de las pocas personas que Sherlock podía soportar verdaderamente, el amigo de Molly, Mike, era igualmente agradable, con conocimientos básicos en química orgánica y biología molecular, temas algo avanzados para chicos de 6to año.

El viernes fue el epítome del aburrimiento, se supone que la única clase que tendría era química, empezando a las 11 a.m. en un salón equipado sólo para una clase teórica y/o demostrativa que duraba alrededor de dos horas, después se hacia el cambio hacia el laboratorio principal de la universidad.  Los viernes eran la única razón (además de mamá) por la cual Sherlock había aceptado entrar de nuevo a un colegio, ese laboratorio tenía material que no se encontraba en otras universidades, como muestras de rubidio o cesio a los cuales sólo ciertos alumnos avanzados se les daba permiso de usar.

Sherlock no sabía qué hacer, el libro de química inorgánica había sido una buena distracción las pocas horas que duró, pero no había más qué hacer.

Después de unas horas de estar molestando a las personas que estaban en la cafetería y un buen rato de estar evitando a Molly Hopper y su pandilla (aunque Sherlock no había visto a tal Watson en toda la semana) decidió llamar a mamá y la convenció de que Sherlock pasara en casa el fin de semana.

El domingo Sherlock estaba sentado en medio del gran jardín de rosas que mamá tenía, era uno de sus lugares favoritos para estar, el olor y el ambiente eran gratificantes, estaba repasando los hechos de los días  pasados.

_En una vista general, el colegio es un lugar decente, muchas personas con diferentes intereses y potenciales, puedo ver por qué Mycroft está ahí._

_Molly Hopper – Estudiante, 6to año – Carrera Prospecto: Medicina, especialidad en médico forense._

_Mike Stamford – Estudiante 6to año – Carrera Prospecto: Medicina, especialidad en inmunología._

_John Watson. . ._

Sherlock abre los ojos  y suspira, Molly habla mucho del tal John así que Sherlock sabe sólo algunos detalles, _jugador de rugby, inteligente, elocuente y divertido con sus amigos, serio la mayor parte del tiempo_ y aunque Sherlock nunca lo ha visto, hay un cierto interés prematuro. De todos modos, todo lo que tuviera que pasar, pasaría en algunas cuantas horas.

_Eran sólo 3 alumnos, naturalmente se trabaja en equipos, así que con mi inesperada adición a la clase en vez de un grupo de 4 integrantes, se formarán dos parejas._

Cuando Sherlock regresa a su cuarto en el colegio se da cuenta de que lo invade una sensación extraña, no puede evitar sentirse un poco “emocionado” de al fin poder tener una clase de química entre personas con un nivel decente de conocimiento, además habrá una nueva persona a la cual analizar silenciosamente, o quizá no tan silenciosamente como debería. Sherlock no se molesta en reprimir una gran sonrisa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acepto cualquier crítica o comentario :D.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que te guste el capítulo! Gracias por leer y recuerda que puedes señalar cualquier error que reconozcas.

Vaya, qué semana tan más pesada fue esta, John está prácticamente desecho cuando al fin puede acostarse por más de dos horas en su cama. No quiere ir a su gran clase de Química avanzada mañana. John rueda en la cama y se desviste mientras está medio dormido medio despierto.

Molly dijo que había un nuevo alumno, que era raro, alto, atractivo y muy inteligente pero bueno Molly es una persona muy sencilla y muy impresionable así que John no tenía mucho interés en saber quién era el chico nuevo. La verdad tenía más en su vida que conocer a otro obsesionado con a química, pertenecía al equipo de Rugby, que estaba en una temporada muy importante ya que habían pasado a semifinales y gracias a eso Greg, el capitán les exigía el triple(de hecho al día siguiente le agradecería el dolor punzante en su hombro izquierdo, que había incrementado desde que una mala jugada había terminado con él cayendo sobre su hombro, de milagro no se rompió la clavícula, de nuevo) además, tenía que lidiar por teléfono con los problemas existenciales de Harry , la clase de química venía a colarse en su vida gracias a que era un curso obligatorio para solicitar una beca al hospital Bart’s. John quería servir en el ejército y alejarse todo lo posible del ambiente pesado y estresante que su familia causaba, o al menos eso sería en un futuro, ahora sólo quería dormir.

La alarma sonó a las 7 am, John se levantó de mala gana y como siempre le pasaba cuando estaba muy cansado, olvidó cuál llave es la del agua fría y cuál de la caliente (la confusión provocó un shock de frío y eso lo ayudó a estar más despierto por algunas horas).

John tiene clase de Literatura Inglesa de 8  a 10, una hora libre y después química.

Mientras camina hacia la cafetería para conseguir un café caliente, repasa todo lo que tiene que hacer en el día, las cosas más importantes eran; entregar su ensayo en la clase de historia antes de ir a química, evitar/rechazar llamadas de Harry y sobretodo, sobrevivir al laboratorio. No era que John fuera malo para la química, era sólo que la consideraba tediosa y repetitiva.

. . . .

“Mierda” era todo lo que pensaba John en su frenética carrera que iba desde el edificio A a los C, se le  había hecho tarde para química y ya no tenía más excusas como para justificar su tardanza.

Al llegar  ve con alivio que Mike y Molly están hablando fuera del salón, así que el maestro no ha llegado, John sonríe y los saluda, como siempre Molly lo abraza, pero esta vez le susurra algo al oído.

“Ahí viene Sherlock”

John voltea y ve a un chico alto, al menos unos 15 centímetros más que él,  con cabello negro ligeramente chino, está vestido muy formalmente, pantalones de vestir y saco negro, su camisa es blanca y el primer botón está desabrochado, no parece un alumno de último año, se ve de más de 20 años. Además su gran abrigo no disminuye en nada su estancia de poder. John siente algo en el estómago. El chico lo mira de pies a cabeza, John sostiene la mirada durante segundos hasta que el maestro se atraviesa y abre la puerta del salón, el chico entra al salón rápidamente y se acomoda en la primera mesa de trabajo, John, Molly y Mike van a sus lugares habituales en la segunda mesa de la derecha.

Las horas de teoría no son tan pesadas como pensaba, eran los mismos ejercicios de química inorgánica de siempre, el tema desde hace una semana son las reacciones exotérmicas, John está resolviendo una ecuación cuando siente una mirada, levanta la vista y descubre que Sherlock lo mira, no, no lo mira, lo observa detenidamente, incluso cuando John sostiene la mirada, después de casi un minuto Sherlock desvía la mirada y camina con su cuaderno hacia el escritorio del maestro.

John tiene que admitir que hay algo en _Sherlock_ que le llama la atención, quizá fueran sus pómulos marcados, o el raro color azul - grisáceo de sus ojos o quizá el hecho de que haya acabado 25 ecuaciones químicas en menos de veinte minutos, por lo visto el tipo era inteligente y mucho.  Su cadena de pensamiento se ve interrumpida por la voz de Molly.

“¿John, ya pudiste resolver la número 14?”

John titubea por unos momentos por el repentino cambio de ideas “Uh, sí creo que sí, ¿quieres que te ayude?”

Mike responde afirmativamente y empiezan a hacer los problemas entre los tres para acabar más rápido. Durante toda la siguiente hora John puede sentir a Sherlock mirándolo y cuando voltea para comprobarlo, siempre se encuentra con un par  de ojos grises. John no puede evitar hacer un gesto molesto cada vez que pasa. Unos veinte minutos antes de que dé la una, el maestro empieza a explicar lo que harán en el laboratorio ese día y antes de ir por el material necesario le dice a John que hará equipo con el chico nuevo.

John suspira y observa como Molly y Mike lo abandonan para ir por alguna cosa a la cafetería, es entonces cuando Sherlock habla.

“John Watson”  su voz es profunda, agradable y John asiente en respuesta “Sherlock Holmes, o al menos eso me dijo Molly” Ahora es Sherlock quien asiente y le sonríe tiesamente, John tiene que controlarse para no rodar los ojos y en cambio busca en su mochila su bata de laboratorio, cuando se la está poniendo Sherlock empieza a hablar de nuevo.

“Tienes la pierna lastimada” John abre los ojos y voltea a ver a Sherlock “¿Perdona?”

“Pierna lastimada, cuando caminas lo haces recargando más peso en una pierna que la otra, obviamente es una lesión menor que te provocaste al no haber calentado primero antes del entrenamiento de Rugby. No dormiste bien anoche, de hecho no has dormido bien en al menos tres días, por eso tomaste un café negro sin azúcar en la mañana.”

John se queda parado ahí, mirando a Sherlock mientras este sonríe ligeramente.

“¿Cómo? Uh. . . ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?, es la primera vez que te veo, ¿Molly te lo dijo?” No no, Molly no sabía ni del dolor en su pierna ni del café.

“No lo sabía, lo deduje y por tu expresión puedo comprobar que  todo lo que dije es verdad.”

Sherlock rueda los ojos al ver que John sigue teniendo una expresión de confusión.”

“Molly me ha dicho que eres jugador de Rugby,  para saber lo de tu pierna sólo bastó con ver tu forma de caminar, tus  ojeras están muy marcadas, así que no has estado descansando lo suficiente y lo del café fue más simple aún” se ríe ligeramente “Mancha café en la manga izquierda de tu suéter. Eso, además de decirme que tomaste café negro también me dice que eres zurdo, por eso no tienes problemas en apoyar más peso en tu pierna izquierda, siendo la derecha la que te está doliendo” sigue mirando a John durante unos segundos “Oh y tienes un dolor intermitente en el hombro izquierdo”

John no puede creerlo, ¿cómo es que este chico puede saber tanto de él sólo con haberlo visto de frente 5 minutos? ¿Cómo se supone que debe responder? Después de considerar varias respuestas groseras y algunas otras defensivas, John se deja llevar por la impresión.

“Eso fue. . .  fantástico.”Sorprendentemente, ahora es Sherlock el que tiene una mueca de  confusión.”¿Cómo lo hiciste?”

“Sólo observé, todos podrían hacerlo si pensaran correctamente”

“Pareces sorprendido de, uhm, de que _yo_  me sorprenda”

“No todos reaccionan de una manera tan positiva”

John no puede evitar reírse ligeramente mientras ve a los ojos a Sherlock, que también empieza a reírse después de unos segundos.

“Tenemos que cambiarnos al laboratorio principal. Vamos”

John descubre que Sherlock es un chico algo excéntrico y presumido, pero  no es del todo insoportable, de hecho es muy divertido cuando se pone a “deducir” (como él lo llama) al maestro. La práctica en sí es muy sencilla, tienen que comprobar la reacción del litio con el agua.

Sherlock parece fascinado con los resultados y John lee una nota en color azul en su libreta.

_Reacción exotérmica extrema y violenta al contacto con agua, el litio es elemento menos agresivo y la reacción va aumentando mientras avanzamos en la lista de los metales alcalinos, siendo rubidio y cesio los más peligrosos._

Después de la clase John invitó a Sherlock a acompañarlo a almorzar en la cafetería, pero este lo rechazó, ya que tenía clase, por su parte, John tenía entrenamiento en una hora, así que mientras más rápido comiera, más tiempo libre tenía para descansar un poco. El viernes por la noche John se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando en esos ojos grises e inexpresivos, Sherlock le seguía intrigando profundamente, los días anteriores se lo había encontrado inesperadamente entre clases, era como si supiera dónde y cuándo encontrarlo. Y aunque ahora ya sabía un poco más de él, como que tenía 17 años  y  un interés especial por la investigación criminal entre otras cosas, John quería saber más, quería pasar más tiempo con aquél chico extraño que le causaba una sensación rara en el estómago.

No era que a John le molestara sentir algo así por un chico, simplemente el estar con Sherlock era demasiado excitante y divertido.

John se mete a su cama y se da la vuelta para así quedar acostado sobre su estómago, su mano izquierda parece hipersensible, hay un cosquilleo ligero en ella desde que Sherlock la tomó para irlo jalando por toda la escuela hasta llegar debajo de las gradas del segundo campo, donde no lo soltó hasta que empezó a gesticular exageradamente acerca de algo, la verdad es que John no prestó mucha atención a lo que decía, era algo acerca de algún material del laboratorio de investigaciones y de que ya había conseguido el acceso al lugar o algo así.

Un mensaje distrae a John de sus pensamientos, se levanta y camina hacia donde dejó colgada su chamarra, desbloquea su celular y lee el mensaje nuevo.

_Próximo lunes, 5am debajo de las gradas. SH._

_¿5am? ¿Qué diablos piensas hacer Sherlock? JW_

La respuesta llega menos de un minuto después

_Haremos. Sólo llega puntualmente John. SH_

John suspira y sonríe, estos 5 días con Sherlock Holmes han sido más emocionantes que los 5 años que lleva en la escuela, no puede esperar a saber qué nueva aventura tendrán.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :D

Londres es muy frío en el día, pero en la madrugada es  mucho peor, John está temblando mientras corre hacia el escondite de Sherlock, está en pijama y sólo tiene puesta su chamarra con parches. Cuando llega, el otro ya lo está esperando, vestido normalmente, con su gran abrigo y la bufanda azul, John tienen una pequeña lámpara y cuando la utiliza para iluminar la cara de Sherlock puede ver que su nariz y sus mejillas están sonrojadas a causa del frío, ese calor tan familiar se coló hacia su vientre y se quedó allí durante toda la mañana. Sherlock caminó hacia él y apagó la lámpara.

“No necesitaremos esto, al menos no ahora, sígueme”

Los dos empiezan a caminar hacia los edificios C y cuando llegan al tercer piso, John sabe a dónde se dirigen.

“¿Quieres entrar al laboratorio avanzado ahora?” habla en susurros mientras Sherlock saca una pequeña llave de su abrigo “Esto es estúpido Sherlock, ¿Qué pretendes hacer?”

La puerta se abre y los dos entran, John hace un sonido de desesperación mientras Sherlock se dirige hacia la parte trasera del laboratorio, donde abre una pequeña gaveta y empieza a buscar entre las pequeñas botellas y bolsitas de material.

“Este colegio recibe mejor material que muchos otros, en parte es por las investigaciones que se hacen aquí y en parte porque el representante de ciencias en la junta académica tiene lazos con compañías farmacéuticas que facilitan el envío de sustancias peligrosas”

“¿Y todo eso qué tiene que ver con nosotros?”

Sherlock saca un pequeño contenedor cilíndrico de no más de 2 centímetros de largo  y lo guarda con cuidado en una cajita que saca de su abrigo.

“Oh John, recuerda tus clases de química y así todo será más fácil, ahora vámonos, intendencia empieza a trabajar dentro de veinte minutos.”

Está amaneciendo y tienen que correr para evitar que alguien los vea, el cuarto de Sherlock está más cerca (hay dos edificios de alumnos) así que John corre detrás de él. Cuando llegan, John se da cuenta de que el cuarto es mucho más cálido que el suyo, todo está pintado de blanco y la mesa de trabajo está hecha un desastre, Sherlock se quita su abrigo y lo deja en la silla junto a la mesa. John recuerda la pequeña caja donde Sherlock había escondido lo que tomó del laboratorio.

“Uh, Sherlock, podrías decirme ¿qué _robaste_ del laboratorio avanzado?”

Sherlock sonríe y camina hacia él hasta que están parados frente a frente, John traga algo de saliva y levanta la mirada, Sherlock es al menos 15 centímetros más alto que él, así que cuando quedan de frente no puede evitar sentirse algo acorralado.

“¿Qué tanto sabes de química inorgánica John?”

Sherlock está muy cerca, John pueden ver las pequeñas fibras de color en sus ojos y de nuevo  no está escuchando lo que dice el otro así que sólo asiente y sigue mirándolo, desde esos marcados pómulos hacia su cuello, (que sigue rodeado por la tela azul de la bufanda) pasando por ese peculiar labio superior. John se da cuenta de que está siendo muy obvio y se golpea mentalmente para regresar a la realidad.

“. . . entonces eso haremos en unas horas, ahora ve a tu cuarto y te veo en la hora de práctica en el laboratorio”

John asiente y se va  lo más rápido que puede, llegando a su cuarto descubre que ya no puede dormir y en cambio se da una ducha muy larga, llega tarde a su primera clase y no se concentra tratando de recordar lo que Sherlock le decía, pero los intentos son en vano.

Son las 12 am y Sherlock no ha llegado a la parte teórica de la clase así que por ahora John está con Mike y Molly, quienes le avisan que no podrán quedarse a la práctica, ya que tienen otras cosas que hacer, por lo tanto John se quedará a solas con Sherlock durante dos horas, haciendo quién sabe qué con algo que se robaron del laboratorio principal. John suspira y golpea su nuca contra la pared tres veces, tratando de reiniciar cualquier cosa que se haya trabado en el momento de conocer a Sherlock, desde hace casi un año no había estado interesado en nadie, de hecho estaba dispuesto a dejar las relaciones de un lado para así poder concentrarse en su carrera, en su beca y en su futuro en el ejército pero no, ahora un maniaco que decía que la escuela estaba llena de idiotas se había atravesado en su vida y no estaba tan seguro de querer dejarlo ir, no importando que se hubieran conocido hacía una semana, John haría todo lo posible para pode estar con él este último año en la escuela.

Por su parte, Sherlock estaba caminando entre los salones del edificio C para llegar al laboratorio, está tratando de pensar en lo divertido que será el experimento.

_“¡Ja! Veamos cómo solucionas esto Mycroft, no hay manera de que al menos no me suspendan por unos cuantos días”_

Cuando entra en el salón, ve a John sentado hasta la última mesa de trabajo, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza recargada en la pared.

_“Está pensando en algo, seguramente  no en lo que haremos ya que ignoró todas mis instrucciones al estar mirándome hace algunas horas”_

Sherlock camina silenciosamente hacia John y coloca una mano en su hombro, sacudiéndolo para que abra los ojos, John se tensa y se le queda mirando.

“¿Listo?”

John no sabe exactamente a qué está asintiendo pero  de todos modos lo hace y se sonroja un poco al ver la gran sonrisa que Sherlock le dedica, esta vez es real, John puede  saber la diferencia entre todas las sonrisas hipócritas que Sherlock puede tener y esta no es una de ellas.

En la primera hora de la clase, todo pasa normalmente, el maestro llega, les explica el experimento que es básicamente lo mismo que el pasado pero ahora con los siguientes dos metales alcalinos, los últimos que pueden seguir usando en condiciones de laboratorio escolar; sodio y potasio.

Sherlock se pone detrás de John, que está sosteniendo el pequeño cristal de sodio  y le susurra al oído, causándole un escalofrío que le recorre la espalda.

“El maestro se irá en unos minutos y podemos empezar nuestro plan”

John traga saliva y deja el cristal a un lado

“Podrías explicarme este, “plan” de nuevo Sherlock?”

El maestro camina hacia fuera del salón y Sherlock se pone a un lado de él, de nuevo están muy cerca y John teme volver a perder el enfoque, Sherlock lo está viendo directamente a los ojos, como si quisiera leer sus pensamientos. “ _No no, eres inteligente Sherlock,  pero sé que todavía no puedes leer la mente”_

“John, deberías saber que no me gusta repetir lo que ya he dicho, pero como la ocasión pasada preferiste observar mi boca en vez de escucha lo que salía de ella, haré una excepción”

Sherlock puede sentí cómo John se tensa y observa el ligero sonrojo en su cara.

“Lo que extraje ayer del laboratorio principal fueron 2 miligramos de cesio” y muestra un pequeño tubo transparente, que dejaba ver el característico color plateado de los metales “y, esto que aquí tienes John, es agua, H2O, y bueno, estás en la misma clase que yo” lo mira con una medio sonrisa traviesa “creo que sabes qué pasaría si dejo caer esta pequeña muestra en este recipiente”

John reacciona  y se aleja de unos pasos.

“¡Sherlock! No seas estúpido ¿por qué querrías volar una parte del laboratorio?”

“Para probar el poder de mi hermano, vamos John, no es _tan_  peligroso, este pequeño tubo está diseñado para filtrar cualquier cosa que lo rodeé en cierto tiempo. Nos daría al menos 8 segundos para salir corriendo de aquí antes de que la reacción se lleve a cabo”

John trata de pensar en lo mal que está lo que Sherlock quiere hacer, hay demasiadas complicaciones, el maestro puede regresar en cualquier momento, además  todos los alumnos que todavía están en el edificio. Pero hace tanto que no siente ese cosquilleo en el cuerpo, John recuerda haber sido un niño muy travieso y _hace tanto_ que no se sentía tan vivo, así que contra todo pensamiento totalmente lógico, John da un paso hacia adelante y asiente, viendo a Sherlock sonreír.

“Toma tu mochila y prepárate para correr como nunca lo has hecho”

John se ríe y con su mochila en la espalda, se coloca junto a la puerta y observa mientras Sherlock coloca el recipiente con agua en la mesa central y entonces, después de mirar hacia los lados deja caer el tubo. _Ocho segundos_

Ocho segundos en los cuáles John olvida incluso hasta por qué está corriendo, lo único que puede sentir es esa energía extra impulsando a sus piernas a correr velozmente y la mano de Sherlock sobre la suya, sus dedos entrelazándose.

El sonido de una explosión sorprende a Mycroft, que está sentado en su pequeña oficina en un edificio apartado de los edificios principales de la escuela, lo único que se le ocurre es el nombre de su hermano menor _“Sherlock”_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, sí este capítulo quedó corto.

John no sabe cómo terminaron así, hacía unos momentos corrían por su vida, ahora estaban en su cuarto y Sherlock lo había besado. Están recostados en la cama, tratando de recuperar el aliento y John está viendo hacia el techo, no sabe cómo reaccionar, son demasiadas emociones encontradas, entonces Sherlock se mueve y se acomoda encima de él, con sus manos a los lados de su cabeza y empieza a hablarle al oído.

“¿Demasiada información? Permíteme recordarte”

. . . .

Después de que Sherlock dejó caer el tubo de muestra, los dos corrieron por el pasillo principal, afortunadamente  a esa hora casi no había alumnos fuera de los salones así que nadie los vio, y quizá fue por eso que Sherlock tomó la mano de John mientras se dirigían al edificio de estudiantes en donde estaba su cuarto, después de todo era el más cercano. La explosión fue más grande de lo previsto y Sherlock sonrió al imaginar la cara de asombro de su hermano.

Al llegar a la puerta principal del edificio bajaron la velocidad y  trataron de caminar normalmente hacia el segundo piso, donde estaba el cuarto de John, el cuál abrió rápidamente y cerró abruptamente cuando los dos entraron. Se miraron a los ojos con sorpresa y después de unos minutos empezaron a reírse fuertemente. Hacía mucho que Sherlock no reía tan genuinamente, definitivamente John Watson no era como todas las personas que él había conocido, John Watson usaba la cabeza, no desconfiaba de él y en sólo 7 días, 2 horas y 34 minutos había generado suficiente empatía hacia Sherlock para acompañarlo en una situación peligrosa en muchos sentidos.

John Watson no era una persona muy cuerda que digamos, pero él tampoco lo era, así que cuando John se calmó un poco y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, Sherlock no pudo evitar besarlo.

Nunca lo había hecho, de hecho le parecía una acción tonta y sin sentido, pero hasta Sherlock no podía evitar dejase llevar por un impulso tan fuerte. John se había quedado quieto y con los ojos abiertos pero después de unos segundos de sentir los labios de Sherlock sobre los suyos, se relajó y mientras cerraba los ojos empezó  a profundizar el beso, colocando una mano en el cuello de Sherlock para atraerlo más, esta acción provocó que Sherlock perdiera un poco el equilibrio y terminara por casi aplastar a John sobre la cama, pero esto no pareció molestarle a ninguno de los dos, que siguieron besándose hasta que recordaron que efectivamente, para vivir, necesitaban respirar.

Sherlock rodó hacia el otro lado de la cama, tratando de recuperar el aliento

. . .

La voz de Sherlock era profunda y relajante en su oído como cuando lo escuchó hablar por primera vez, John se dejó llevar por ella y cuando terminó de hablar, John movió su cabeza a un lado para poder besar de nuevo a Sherlock, sus labios no eran tan suaves y de hecho eran algo torpes, así que John sonrió un poco y le susurró a Sherlock que debía copiar lo que él estaba haciendo, así lo hizo y después de unos minutos la temperatura del cuarto parecía haber aumentado, John estaba a punto de quitar del camino esa bufanda azul cuando la puerta sonó fuertemente. Sherlock tomó de la mano a John y se quedaron quietos por unos segundos hasta que la voz de Mycroft se oyó fuera del cuarto

“Sherlock Holmes, sé que estás ahí junto con John Watson, estudiante de 6to año. Les pediré amablemente que salgan dentro de los próximos 10 segundos para así poder evitar cualquier problema aún mayor de los que ya tienen con las autoridades de esta escuela”

Sherlock se ríe y se levanta de la cama, John lo sigue y antes de abrir la puerta Sherlock le dice al oído.

“El juego ha comenzado John, el juego ha comenzado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta acá, por favor, siéntete libre de dejar cualquier comentario/sugerencia/queja en un comentario :)  
> Oh! Y algo chistoso pasó por acá, hice otro episodio por que a este fic le faltaba algo de porno, pero como soy malísima escribiendo algo sexual en español lo escribí en inglés.  
> Ese episodio lo postearé por separado hoy mismo.


End file.
